I had an incident
The episode began when cosmo and wanda told sleepy that they are taking a day of at the temples queen delightful told sleepy to watch the castle from the glooms. Happy was playing a video game but he got dead again he was sand surfing but he flinged on a ramp and crashed on a mountain sneezy told doc to pay attention to the mountain. doc immates squidward while drinking tea sneezy spot a tree and told doc to avoid it but he did doc flanged on a ramp and crashed happy told doc to do it again cause he wasn't looking at the hospital doc was put together dr fish told him that they used glue. if doc crashes again he'll end up in the iron butt some people are playing games with butt hurting doc ran away to cottage. sneezy and happy where sand surfing when they went home they spot doc sitting on th floor telling them he dons't want to go out side sneezy thinks that's crazy talk. happy doing the crazy talk like this ke be be be ke be be be nwe nwe nwe beeee that annoys sneezy that he hits him sneezy told doc how will he keep his work in the mine doc uses a really long pickaxe and telling them that he'll never go outside. Happy and sneezy went outside and happy telling himself to find a new 3rd outter he tell sleepy if he be his 3rd outter but he says no on the boucony. sneezy told happy to find away to get doc out and happy thinks that he would punch him. sneezy and happy are playing catch the jellyfish happy caught one and he got stung while doc is inside he is playing dust catching and he caught one sneezy refuses to do something else. they got a cake to make doc come out but he sang his own song called indoors. After he sang it happy was crying until sneezy refuses to do something else they tried a trampoline, icecream, feriswheel, anthor icecream, underwater surfing, melted icecream, clam fighting and washing an old man but sneezy told happy that's not fun but its fun for the old man. While doc is flitter feeding Nothing is working but the old man said i say we take a bath then sneezy says what get out of here. When they are in the flower bushes happy will pretend he is a gorilla sneezy will pretend to be in danger when they do it doc notices happy is in a gorilla suit another happy comes with icecream but sneezy is confused wich is wich the first one is in a gorilla suit and the other one is a gorilla. the gorilla grabs sneezy and happy and put them in a bag and damaging them doc needs to save them by going outside but he did and he finally went outside the gorilla grabs doc and rips hi he told the truth why he is not going outside that he is afrad to get damage. doc apologize and he is afraid of gorillas even sneezy and happy are afraid too the other half of doc saying why is a gorilla doing in jollywood the gorilla ran away with a goat. sneezy, happy and doc will remember the gorilla the episode end with a father turning off the show. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes